Recent advancements in the field of smart wearable technologies have led to development of various applications to control a head-mounted device (HMD) based on voice inputs from a wearer of the HMD. Typically, voice controlled HMDs are configured to receive voice inputs through an integrated microphone and control execution of different functions in response to the voice input. Examples of the functions may include media playback functions, device on/off functions, noise cancellation functions, and the like. In certain scenarios, the HMD may be susceptible to receive and act upon voice inputs from different voice sources ambient to the wearer. For example, the HMD may receive a voice input from a person present in the vicinity of the wearer of the HMD and may control different functions of the HMD in response to the voice input from the person. The execution of different functions of the HMD in response to voice inputs from ambient voice sources may interrupt a function of the HMD, as desired by the wearer and may cause inconvenience to the wearer.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.